


Photographing Life

by flowerofdeath



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hydra, Marvel - Freeform, Original Character(s), clone characters - Freeform, short series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofdeath/pseuds/flowerofdeath
Summary: “Rumlow--” his voice is hoarse, like he hadn’t spoken since the last time he’d seen his friend.“Hey, kid, how you doin’?” Rumlow opens his arms, letting Bones in close for a little hug before he’s taking a step back to feel like he has at least some personal space, but Bones is already invading it again, messing with the badge clipped to his shirt.Bones takes the badge off and clips it to his own shirt, laughing and trying to imitate Brock’s voice closely, “I’m Rumlow and I’m serious. Am can’t have any hugs.” The soldier rumbles, grinning when Rumlow chuckles and pulls him in for another short hug.“Goofball. Gimme the badge back and go sit yer ass on yer bed, I got ya another gift.”





	Photographing Life

Being born inside HYDRA was a lot more different from what you thought, they scrambled to keep the soldier out of the loop of things, struggled to keep him ignorant and away from the truth. You see, this soldier wasn’t like the other one, he was no Winter Soldier. His name was Bones, he was made solely for the purpose of fulfilling the mission in Lagos for the STRIKE leader, Brock Rumlow. This soldier was made in the likeness of Rumlow, to keep any suspicions away. A nearly perfect clone, the only real difference was those razor sharp teeth that sat inside his mouth, sharpened to points by the tech team. They served their purpose, but the poor soldier was oddly transfixed by them, too obsessed with the power trip he received when he tore into hot, human flesh.

Tech team was in charge of this beast, was in charge of every aspect of his life, controlled when he ate, when he drank, when he slept, when he had activities to do. His life was a schedule. All too quickly Tech became invested in other things and started ignoring the schedule, started abusing the man trapped in the room on the lowest floor of the facility. Started to forget to feed, to forget to take him out and bathe him. Bones was lucky enough to even have a toilet in his cell. Was lucky enough to have a bed that would keep him at least comfortable as he rested. He started to eat inanimate objects, like the fluff from his pillow, or a piece of paper, just to calm his screaming stomach. It sure was a mess he was living in.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to be nearly starved and severely dehydrated before they took care of him properly. Soon enough they discovered he’d been eating things he shouldn’t is when they started to muzzle him permanently. The leather straps tight around his head and clinging to his face in a stiff and unnatural way. He thought this was normal, thought that people had their place in the world, had their roles to fulfill and carry out their life this way. That’s what HYDRA taught him anyways. He thought he was living out his life the way it was meant to be. They told him that in his next life he would become a HYDRA agent, destined to take down SHIELD in one fell swoop. And Bones wholeheartedly believed it. He believed while he suffered now, he would gain so much in his next life. The agents obviously had their fun with him, had their giggles over the unfortunate soldier and his situation as their slave.

After days and weeks and months, sometimes Brock Rumlow himself would come visit his clone, whom he held dearly to his damaged heart. He wished he could provide more for Bones, wish he could be around the man more. What does wishing get you though? Nothing. So he tried not to dwell on that too long, tried not to think of Bones locked up in a cell without a proper handler...not thinking about it usually turned into thinking about it all the time. He thought it was stupid that he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to take care of this clone that barely had any clue that he even was a clone, nothing more than someone to complete a mission for Rumlow. It was ridiculous and Brock couldn’t believe he allowed himself to get sucked into this mess.

So what did he do? He tried to make life for Bones a little more tolerable. Tech team would be notified of Rumlow’s visit days before he actually would show up, so they had time to clean Bones up, feed him properly for the next few days, and work on some maintenance with the soldier and his behaviors. They tried their best to avoid suspicion, but Brock had someone on the inside keeping an eye out for his little Bones. Even no matter how many times Brock said he didn’t care about Bones, it was so damn obvious he did. It was crystal clear sometimes. Nearly every time Rumlow visited, he would get word from his buddy that the other tech around him were busying themselves with taking care of Bones so they could avoid Brock's wrath. Funny. Agents that didn’t even know they had another agent in there with them spying on their every move. Classic story.

When Brock finally does come down, it’s level after level of some stupid and fake security clearance shit. He’s gotta scan his badge a dozen times it seems just to get down to the right level and the last hallway was a nightmare. There’s a guard at the elevator, one at the first door, one at the door that looked like a vault door, and a third at the entrance to Bones’ room, which was surrounded by bars like a prison cell. Whatever idiot designed his room was gonna get real hurt.

Finally, the last door is opened and Bones is revealed, sitting on his bed, a little desk pulled up to it and he was hunched over some papers, scribbling away furiously like he was on some mission to cover the page with crayon marks. The soldier sitting there looks up quickly, his soft brown eyes blinking rather quickly when he sees who is in the doorway and he’s up in a flash, pushing the table away and rushing to Rumlow.

“Rumlow--” his voice is hoarse, like he hadn’t spoken since the last time he’d seen his friend.

“Hey, kid, how you doin’?” Rumlow opens his arms, letting Bones in close for a little hug before he’s taking a step back to feel like he has at least some personal space, but Bones is already invading it again, messing with the badge clipped to his shirt.

Bones takes the badge off and clips it to his own shirt, laughing and trying to imitate Brock’s voice closely, “I’m Rumlow and I’m serious. Am can’t have any hugs.” The soldier rumbles, grinning when Rumlow chuckles and pulls him in for another short hug.

“Goofball. Gimme the badge back and go sit yer ass on yer bed, I got ya another gift.”

Bones is quick to sit himself on his bed, head tilted curiously as he stares at Rumlow, waiting patiently for the gift the man said he had brought. It wasn’t often when he got gifts from agents, but he knew that every time Rumlow came around he would get something. Even if only sometimes it was something little like some paper or even some crayons. So he was fully expecting that it was one of those things.

Brock had something up his sleeve though, he had purchased Bones a Polaroid camera, one of the newer, fancier ones. It was a soft blue color, which happened to be Bones’ favorite color. Or at least that’s what he said last time when Brock got him some crayons. Brock was kind of excited to give this gift to Bones, he wanted to see what kinds of things the Asset would photograph and it would give the soldier some instant gratification instead of giving him a disposable camera and having to wait for him to use all the film and then take it to the store and wait for it all to be processed. Bones deserved something nearly instant.

“Alright, no peekin’, okay?” Brock hums low, taking his bag off his shoulder and setting it on the floor at his feet.

“Okay, okay!”

Watching for a few moments, Brock waits for the soldier to properly cover his eyes before he opens his bag and pulls out the camera and two packages of film, each package holding a canister of 10 film. Brock has a third box in his pocket, ready to go inside the camera so he could properly teach Bones how to load the film into the camera and set things up. Moving closer, he sets the camera box in Bones’ lap, standing there a moment longer before speaking.

“Alright, go ahead and open yer eyes. Be careful, it’s fragile.”

Bones is quick to uncover his eyes, peering down at the item in his lap, even tilting his head as he picks the box up and turns it around in his hands quite a few times.

“Uhm… Is blue! I am liking the color blue!”

Brock chuckles and steps closer, putting the boxes of film on the bed beside Bones and opening the box that held the camera. He gingerly takes it out and takes the box away, setting that aside as he places the Polaroid camera into Bones’ hands.

“Look at that, huh? It’s blue, it’s yours, and it takes pictures. For you. It’s yours, you like it?”

“Pictures? Am...not in understanding?”

“Look, here. Watch me closely. Take this film here in the box…”

Brock opens a box that contained the unused film and showed Bones how to insert it into the box on the back of the camera and properly line up the boxes to ensure the film was placed in correctly. 

“Now you can turn the camera on and take a photo by pressing this button right on the side,” Rumlow reaches and shows Bones how to take a picture and turn things on different settings, but he’s not trying to make things too complicated, he just wants this to be a stress free item for Bones and Bones alone.

“Oh! Am take picture now. Am want picture of me! Are take one for me?”

Bones was always so eager. It made Rumlow laugh, but he agreed soon enough and had the soldier pose with his hands in his lap and a smile on his face before he pressed the button. The flash was bright and it made Bones blink several times as Brock approached, sitting down beside him and they both watched the film slowly print from the top.

Of course there was no photo on it yet and Bones seemed disappointed, frowning and poking Rumlow when the man just set the rectangle of film on his knee and merely...waited.

“Rumlow?”  
“Shh, kid. Shh. Just give it some time.”

It wasn’t long before the image started to appear, Bones slowly being outlined on the film and gradually start to be colored in as if it were by magic. This amazed Bones greatly and he couldn’t help but snatch up the photo once it was done processing on Rumlow’s knee. It had to be some sort of magic!

“Wow! Is me! Is really me on there,” Bones exclaims, standing and turning around a few times with the photo in his hand, hugging it to his chest after he had stopped spinning. “I am want to take a picture now! I am want to try it!” 

Rumlow found himself handing over the camera in the next few moments, Bones clutching tight to the processed photo of him in one hand and the other held the camera tightly. A soft brown eye peered through the window of the camera and a flash burst from the camera after it had been aimed at Rumlow. Little bugger just took a picture of him.

Bones is sitting with Rumlow again, setting the film on the man’s knee after it had printed out and waiting eagerly to process.

“I am took good picture of you am think.”

“I’m sure ya did, but next time, try an’ ask someone before ya take a photo of ‘em, okay?”

“Oh… Am sorry. Am will try next time!”

“Alright, alright, let’s shut up and let the film work it’s magic.”

Magic! Bones knew it! It definitely had to be some kind of strange magic.

A special kind of magic that made him real happy when the image of Rumlow’s face appeared on that little rectangle of film.

Rumlow was just happy it seemed to keep the soldier occupied and from eating things that he wasn’t supposed to. It was some kinda blessing he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a project that I've been trying to work on, finally have started to get the motivation to start writing things again and I'm hoping it will slowly pick up once again. Thanks for the continued support!


End file.
